Love, Lies and the Biggest Betrayal - A Fremione Fanfiction
by megan.cue
Summary: Set in Hermione's fifth and Fred's sixth year. The first part of my Fremione Fanfic :) Fred and 'Mione share a kiss in the Gryffindor common room, whilst Hermione's seeing Ron, only to be caught by Fred's twin George!
1. Chapter 1

**Acknowledgements: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES – THEY RIGHTLY BELONG TO JK. ROWLING – THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS FANFICTION IS THE PLOT/STORYLINE.**

**Love, Lies and the Biggest Betrayal**

**-A Fremione Fanfiction-**

*Set in Hermione's fifth year (so Fred and George are in their sixth)*

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at page 279 of "Muggle Studies – How They Live Without Us, By Hermelda Grapple-Stew" which was propped open on the table top. She then glanced at the foot-long piece of parchment on her lap, which was only three-quarters full with her neat scrawl. She was writing an essay on what a Muggle's fastest and slowest modes of transport were, and at five to one in the morning, she'd had enough.

The common room was deserted except for Fred Weasley who was fiddling with something bright purple and furry, but she couldn't quite tell what it was exactly.

Half an hour later, Hermione woke with a start. She'd fallen asleep in mid-sentence and was now being gently shaken awake by Fred. With a great yawn, she sat up and looked into his bright, excited blue eyes, boring down on her.

"Can I help you?" She half snapped, stretching her arms.

"Yes!" Fred replied with too much enthusiasm for her liking, "I need you to test something out for us – it's for a shop we wanna open in a few years. It's one of the joke products. Just do us a favour and stand over there," he said, lazily waving a hand at the other side of the room.

With a groan, Hermione pulled herself out of the squishy chair and positioned herself where he'd vaguely pointed. She turned around to face him, a hand on her hip,

"Now wha—" She began to mumble, but before she could finish, the purple furry thing Fred had been tweaking at earlier spun through the air towards her. She had just enough time to see Fred's outstretched arm, he'd obviously thrown it, before two sharp needle-like fangs sank into her nose. The thing was making grunting sounds of disapproval as she tried to prise it off of her,

"Owch! Gerroff me!" She shrieked – the sound was muffled as her mouth was smothered in the creature's fur. Fred, however, was roaring with laughter. He pulled out his wand, to Hermione's annoyance rather slowly, still snorting with laughter and managed to splutter "P-patrificus totalus!" Through his howls.

The creature's fangs immediately slackened and dropped to the floor with a _flop_.

"What _was _that!?" Hermione demanded, scowling at him as much as she could. Fred strode over to her,

"Fanged Frisbees", he grinned, picking the furry disk up off the floor, "Worked amazingly!"

Hermione scoffed, "Oh, yeah!" She said sarcastically in a shrill voice, "If you want somebody's _nose _to be ripped off their face!"

"It wasn't _that _bad, 'Mione. Chill out, here, have a – err – calming draught." He said, brandishing an orange and green sweet from his robes pocket,

"Ha!" It was Hermione's turn to snort now, "Like I'm gonna fall for that after what just happened!" And she plonked herself down in her chair, still chuckling.

However, she abruptly stopped, when she realised Fred was already sitting there.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked when she realised she was sitting on her boyfriend's brother's lap, but Fred held onto her hands and her face reddened quicker than a changing traffic light.

"Please stay," he whispered, and he wasn't joking, Hermione could see the genuine plead in his eyes and the seriousness in his voice,

"Fred!" She argued, though she was weakening, her heart melted at the look on his face and her heart hammered in her chest when he tightened his grip on his hands. He'd sensed the split-seconds hesitation, the softer tone of her voice, and he took advantage,

"Please…"

"Fred…I'm seeing Ron! I ca—!" But she had no time to finish, Fred's mouth had found its way to hers and she suddenly found her lips moving with his.

She wasn't even thinking about stopping, but when she tried to caress his lower lip with her tongue, he reluctantly pulled away,

"'Mione…" He mumbled into her shoulder,

"Mm?"

"A-are you sure?"

"No."

"Good. Neither am I…"

And they began kissing again, softly, wrapping their arms around each other, embracing with want. With need. Hermione's heart gave a flutter as Fred held her soft cheek in his hand and began stroking it with his thumb…

Suddenly, and to much objection from Fred, Hermione pulled away.

"What!?" He mumbled crossly, trying to latch himself back onto her, but Hermione stopped him,

"Shh!" She whispered furiously, putting her head on one side, deep in concentration. Her brow furrowed. A sudden creek confirmed her suspicion and she almost jumped a foot in the air, "Someone's coming!" She hissed. Fred looked into her brown eyes, feeling his own widening in fear, but they'd stayed there too long: A tired voice sounded from the stairs,

"Freddie…you done yet? You've been ages! Thought I'd come down and give you a han—Oh!" George Weasley's face turned from drowsy to shock quicker than Hermione had blushed,

"S-sorry, I'll just - err – wait a minute!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Hermione? Is that you!?" Then a shocked gasp issued from his mouth, "B-but you're seeing Ron! What in the name off Merlin's balls are you doing!? This is insane!"

"G-George!" Stammered Hermione, but then,

"It's my fault…" Came Fred's guilty voice, "I flirted…"

"No, Fred, you didn't! It's my fault…Oh George you won't tell Ron, will you?"

"I-I…" Stammered George, his mouth hanging open in a perfect comical 'O'. But Fred and Hermione found nothing comical about the situation…

"_Please _Georgie!?" Begged Fred, using the same expression on his brother as he had done on Hermione.

"I…well….oh…alright then! But this _can't _happen again! This has got to stop, understand?"

Fred and Hermione nodded vigorously, and George sighed, "Alright, well I'm going back to bed. Fred," he added sternly, "I'll see you up there in five minutes, no more hanky-panky, okay?"

"Definitely," confirmed Fred

"Absolutely," agreed Hermione, but once George had slunk back upstairs, Fred and Hermione gave each other a look that could only mean they would definitely be seeing each other privately again soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The mid-December wind whistled around the windows of the vast castle, and tornados of snow swirled past, casting elegant yet eerie shadows on the library walls.

Ron was fiddling with one of their DA coins, re-arranging the words on it, attempting to inform the DA of their next coming meeting. He was mumbling the spells under his breath and every time he achieved even the smallest change, he'd turn and grin expectantly to Hermione, as though he was waiting for her to praise him.

Harry was flicking through 'The Standard Book of Spells – Grade 5', but Hermione was sitting hunched up on her chair, staring absentmindedly out of the window. It wasn't until Harry's voice cracked through the silence that she was brought back down to Earth.

"Hey look! Is that Hedwig? No – Ron! It's Errol!" All three of their heads snapped up to look out of the window, and indeed, the Weasley's rather battered family owl, Errol, was swooping towards them, a letter clasped in his beak.

Ron opened the window and let him flutter in. He landed clumsily on the table and nipped Ron appreciatively when he took the letter from him. Errol immediately took flight and flew back out into the blizzard.

"Hey Harry! Mum says you're to stay for Christmas! Brilliant!" He grinned, "And Hermione! You as well!" He added looking up, a look of pure delight on his face.

"Oh, that's great!" She replied, forcing a smile. She _was _looking forward to staying with Ron though, she thought it would take her mind off of things, she would be with her best friends and Mrs Weasley's cooking was always amazing. The only horrifying thought that crossed her mind, was that she'd also be staying in the same house as Fred for two weeks, but this problem was soon batted away when Ron said after reading on from his letter, "And we'll virtually be the only ones there! – Well, besides mum and dad – Fred, George and Ginny are staying for Christmas!"

Relief swept over Hermione like she'd just guzzled a very welcome bottle of butterbeer in the freezing weather, and this time a real grin penetrated her face and her two best friends returned it, beaming.

_**Later…**_

Hermione lay on her bed that evening, thinking about the enjoyable Christmas she'd be having when there was a scuffling sound from outside her door. A folded piece of parchment slid underneath it and the person delivering it knocked three times, then she heard them shuffle away.

She swiftly crossed the room and unfolded the note. Her hands were trembling as she read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_George, Ginny and I are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I know mum's invited you to stay at the burrow for the holidays, but I'd appreciate it very much if you would stay here with us. Good news – we're the only Gryffindor's in the school staying along with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Lee, so I was hoping you could maybe – ah – help me with a few more Fanged Frisbees?_

_See you around!_

_Fred_

Hermione's hear fluttered as she read and re-read the letter clutched in her shaking hands. Now was the time, she thought, to make a decision.

And with a determined nod to herself, she marched out of her dormitory and down into the common room where Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap and Harry and Ron were having a game of Wizard's Chess.

Fred winked at her as she passed, and received a glare from George for doing so. She smiled gingerly in their general direction and approached Harry and Ron's table, who didn't even look up when she was reached them.

"Bishop to H3! Oh, hi, 'Mione," said Ron in a failing attempt of a casual tone.

"Err, hi, guys. Listen, I've been thinking and…I'm gonna stay here for Christmas…" Harry and Ron both immediately dismissed their game and looked up at her sorry face,

"What?" Asked Harry,

"Why?" Added Ron,

"I – uhm – need to use the facilities – y'know – the library and stuff. Sorry for the let down guys…"

A look of forgiveness flickered over the two boys' faces and Hermione felt a huge pang of guilt. She'd been secretly hoping they'd refuse her statement and demand she come with them, even if they had to frog march her themselves.

She let out a sigh, apologised again and slumped down in one of the squidgy arm chairs next to the merry fire.

After their free period, they went off to Transfiguration, where they were being asked to transfigure a wooden chair into a baby Ostrich.

Dean Thomas's Ostrich still had two wooden legs,

Seamus Finnigan had only managed to add a squawking beak and a feathery tail to his chair,

Neville Longbottom's chair had somehow grown a giraffe's neck and Harry had a wooden Ostrich and Ron's didn't seem to be transfiguring at all.

Hermione's however, as usual, was perfect, and by the end of the lesson, a delighted Professor McGonagall had awarded Gryffindor 30 points.

It was just five minutes before the bell when McGonagall announced the list was coming round for all those who were staying over Christmas. As Fred had promised, not one person signed it other than Hermione, who sheepishly scribbled her name, conscious that Harry and Ron were looking at her with sorry looks on their faces…

_**Christmas Eve…**_

"Hermione!" Called Fred from the common room. Hermione jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, and, hastily flattening her hair, made her way down to the common room.

Fred was standing there alone, two steaming bottles of butterbeer in his hands. Hermione's flutter did an awkward sort of flip as their hands brushed whilst she took one.

"Ginny's Gone to Hogsmeade with George for the day." Fred stated, answering Hermione's unasked question, "They won't be back until tonight…" He claimed, swigging from his bottle. Hermione followed suit, half doing it only to avoid having to make eye contact with Fred.

Fred, though, didn't like the idea of awkwardness and stepped closer to Hermione, so their toes were almost touching. Hermione now had no choice but to stop pretending to take gulps from her now-empty bottle. Fred gently took it out of her hands and discarded them to a table near to him.

"Come here…" He said softly. He took Hermione's hands and lead her over to the biggest, most comfortable one-man arm chair in front of the fire. He sat down, sinking into the chairs squishy material and pulled her gently down onto his lap.

Hermione, trying to relax, positioned herself into a small but comfy scrunched up ball on top of Fred. He placed his soothing arms round her, and she placed her head on his chest. One she heard the slow, steady pumping of his heart, and realised how calm he was, she began to relax. She melted into him and a few minutes later, they were comfortably nestled around each other.

Hermione felt Fred kiss her head and begin to stroke her bushy hair. She rolled over and looked up at him. His face split into a grin, which she returned quite happily. After rearranging their faces into a more serious expression, Fred began to lean down for a kiss. Hermione watched him close his eyes, his fringe falling over them in the process and breathed in his scent as he leant closer, she realised how happy she was to be with him.

From then on, she didn't hesitate to return the kiss passionately, wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers through his smooth hair.

But then, "Fred…" She mumbled, still kissing him on the mouth,

"Yes.." more kissing.

"Ron…" even more kissing,

"Waddabout him?" more kisses.

Hermione tried to supress a groan, "Nothing…"

And the pair went back to their passionate kissing for a few more minutes, until Fred scooped Hermione up in his arms and effortlessly carried her up to his deserted dormitory, still kissing her.

He put her down once they'd stumbled over the threshold and Hermione slowly made her way over to the window.

Fred, breathing heavily, went over to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Hermione couldn't resist – she turned her head briskly and began kissing her lover on the mouth again, but to their absolute horror, the door burst open, and the stranger standing in the door way was blocked from view because of the angle of the light. They had caught Fred and Hermione in their tight embrace and, in one swift movement, slammed the door and hurried back down to the Griffindor common room.

Hermione and Fred sprung apart. Was it that they were destined for everyone to know? That was the second time they'd been caught, but this time they had no idea who had caught them. It could have been any one of the other Grtyffindors that were staying – they couldn't even determine whether they were male or female, because both genders were allowed in the boys' dormitories.

The pair rushed out of the door and hurtled down the stairs to see who had caught them, but the common room was deserted. They just caught a glimpse of the portrait swinging shut behind whoever had seen them, and knew they now had no hope of finding out. They were stuck.

Hermione and George exchanged sheepish glances and stood, bewildered, in the middle of their common room, both their brains whirring to their full extent…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you think they'll tell Ron!?"

"I don't know,"

"What will happen if they do?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Oh! Who do you think—?"

"For god's sake, Hermione, I DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Fred, leaping from his chair in frustration. Hermione staggered backwards in schock,

"I-I'm sorry…" She stammered. Fred let out a loud sigh and sank back into the chair,

"No…I'm sorry – I shouldn't have yelled…"

"Oh, Fred…" wept Hermione, her eyes welling with tears, "It's like we're MEANT to be caught! Like something's telling us it's wrong!"

"Hey…don't cry," Fred reassured her, chucking her chin, "It'll be alright,"

Hermione forced a weak, watery smile and was about to say "But it's not…" when an owl soared down onto the window sill next to them and began pecking the glass. Fred jumped up and opened the window, took a letter off of the owl's leg and let it fly off again. Closing the window and making his way back over to Hermione, he opened it up and stared at the writing, Hermione also reading behind his shoulder, awkwardly trying not to make contact,

_Hermione and Fred,_

_I saw what you did – it was me who walked in on you yesterday. I'd just like to make clear, before anything else, that you've both disappointed me. Hermione is seeing Ron and what you're doing is horrible to him. He's going to be distraught when he finds out…but he won't find out from me. I'm too involved in this as it is, and I don't want to be caught up in an argument if he does find out, so I will not play any more of a part in this. I've spoken to George as well, and he said that he's seen you as well! Which means you've betrayed Ron at least twice! If either of us catch you at it again, we've decided to tell Ron, or at least Harry as he knows Ron best._

_I hope you two see sense and stop before it gets serious!_

_From, You-Know-Who_

"Oh-ho." Said Fred after they'd scanned the page three times, "Looks like Voldemort's been watching in on us, 'Mione…"

At this, Hermione snorted with laughter and found herself not being able to stop. Fred joined in and in 30 seconds they were both rolling around on the floor, roaring with laughter…

"Wait," panted Hermione, trying to keep a straight face, "For serious now – we've got to work out who saw us!"

Fred hoisted himself back off the floor and looked seriously at the page,

"Well…" said Hermione after giving Fred a quizzical look, "It's not George, because they said 'I've spoken to George…' So that leaves Seamus, Neville, Dean and Ginny. I doubt Neville would send such a threatening message, Seamus would probably be too embarrassed and would tell Ron without warning us. So that's just Dean and Ginny…but the way it's set out and written….personally I'd hazard a guess at it being a girl…"

"Well that's settled then…" Said Fred matter-of-factly, "It's Ginny. I'll talk to her, no worries."

"No, we can't just make a point blank accusation like that! It might not be! It was just an estimate – it could still be any one of them…but I suppose our prime suspect is Ginny…yes." Said Hermione sadly.

"Hermione…" Said Fred after an awkward and somewhat painful silence,

"Yes…?"

"Kiss me."

It was an order, not a question – the way Fred said it. Hermione's head snapped up to look into his face,

"Fred! We can't! We've been caught twice already! Would you really take the risk!?" Srieked Hermione, shrilly.

"Yes," replied Fred, simply. The confidence in his voice sent a shiver down Hermione's spine and she looked up into his blue eyes, full of life, excitement…danger.

"_**I do.."**_

…"_**I do…" the words were said, the vow was made. Man and wife, Fred took Hermione's face in his soft hands and guided her lips up to meet his. They stayed in the tight, passionate embrace for a few long moments as everyone applauded, or it could have been days. The movement in Fred's lips was strong and needing, and Hermione was prepared to give him everything and anything he needed.**_

_**A flash of light.**_

_**Hermione looked down at the muggle pregnancy test and then back into the mirror. Her face was more lined than a few years ago, but she was still radiantly beautiful. She knew a flick of her wand would confirm her suspicions, but she wanted a bit of adventure in the findings…a bit of danger, as much has Fred had all those years ago at Hogwarts…**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**Hermione looked down anxiously and one word popped out of the screen at her,**_

'_**Pregnant'…**_

_**Another flash of light…**_

Hermione woke with a start, in a four-poster bed, 16 again and at Hogwarts. She breathed a sigh of relief only to roll over to find a grinning, freckled, red-haired face grinning at her and suddenly memories of the whole night came flooding back to her…Sneaking into the unused spare boys' dormitory, undressing, kissing. Hermione looked down and sure enough, she was stark naked. More memories poured into her head, but it was okay…she hadn't lost her virginity at 16, but it had been close…too close, but she couldn't help but grin back at the handsome face next to her.

"I had a dream last night…" she murmured, unable to stop herself from caressing his face with her hands,

"Yeah?" Asked Fred placing his own hand on top of hers,

"Yeah…we were married, and …uhh… I was – uhm – p-pregnant…"

"Ha!" Fred let out a humorous laugh and shuffled closer to her, "You do have an imagination, 'Mione. No…not yet…._yet._" He added with a wink, bopping her on the nose. And Hermione couldn't restrain herself, she pounced on him, kissing his face, his mouth, hungrily searching for every inch of flesh she could kiss. And Fred kissed back, and this time they weren't caught, this time they spent an hour in blissful paradise…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

They still hadn't discovered who had caught them that one night – after five months of affair with Fred – which was worrying, as whoever it was, was running around the castle, completely free to tell Ron at any opportunity.

And for all that time they hadn't known who it was, until this one day in March, Hermione found out exactly who it was in a way she'd rather forget…

Hermione had been patrolling the corridors at night, part of her prefects' duty, when she'd heard a noise…she turned to find Ginny hiding behind a suit of armour,

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione half laughed,

"Watching _you_," Ginny snarled back. This surprised Hermione;

"What? Why?"

"Be-because I know what you've done!" She suddenly and unexpectedly shrieked. For one fleeting moment, Hermione still didn't have a clue what she was on about, but then it hit her…

"Fred…" She mumbled aloud,

"Yeah, _Fred_," Ginny spat back, glaring at Hermione, "It was me who walked in on you at Christmas – me who promised I wouldn't tell Ron…but now…now I'm having second thoughts! I thought, when I wrote you the letter that is, that you were gonna end it with Ron and carry on with Fred, but you didn't! You've kept him trailing along!"

"Ginny…I-I…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She shrieked again, her face ablaze, "You'll be lucky if I don't tell Ron, you cow!" And with one murderous look at Hermione, she turned on her heel and marched back through the portrait whole ("Got in a spot of bother, there, dear?" Said the fat lady nosily.)

Hermione sat on a nearby bench, trying to get her head around the situation…Ginny knew…she could be telling Ron right this minute….Ginny…Ginny knew her secret….._Ginny_ knew…

Just at that moment, Fred leapt happily through the portrait whole and walked over to Hermione,

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Fred," said Hermione sincerely, "Fred, we can't go on seeing each other…I was right, Ginny caught us – she knows, Fred, and she says we'll be lucky if she decides not to tell Ron!"

For a moment, a look of horror flickered across Fred's face, but then it softened,

"It'll be okay…we'll see…" he said reassuringly, shuffling over and embracing Hermione,

"Fred! We-we c-c-can'—" but Hermione had melted into him, kissing his sturdy lips softly, and he brought his hand up into her bushy curls. They stood together for a while, their lips moving together. The world around them disappeared and it was just the two of them, in each other's arms. Fred's tongue began to slip into Hermione's mouth who welcomed it openly. But then,

"WHAT!?" There was a sudden hurt-filled gasp from the portrait whole and Fred and Hermione sprung apart. There , standing in front of them, mouth hanging open, eyes wide in shock, angry tears boiling in his eyes was a red-haired, freckle-faced someone. And, to both Hermione's and Fred's dismay, they realised it was Ron…


End file.
